Butsuri-teki Enerugī
Butsuri-teki Enerugī (物理的エネルギー, Butsuri-teki Enerugī) is a first year student at U.A. in class 1-A. Appearance He is 5'3", has a fairly muscular build, dark brown hair that's usually messy, and light blue eyes. He has a scar on his right cheek. Personality He has always tried to help as many people as he could ever since a horrible incident. Quirk Kinetic Absorption (運動吸収, Undō kyūshū) is a transformation type quirk that allows him to automatically absorb kinetic energy and use it in various ways. Super Moves “Kinetic Enhancement” By distributing the absorbed kinetic energy throughout his body, he can increase his strength and speed by 2-5 times (depending on how much kinetic energy he absorbed). “Energize” By sending absorbed kinetic energy to an injured part of himself, he energizes his cells to boost his healing speed by 2-5 times as fast. (also dependent on how much kinetic energy he absorbed). He can also send the kinetic energy to someone else's wounds to heal them. (this will only work if he is physically touching the afflicted area). “Kinetic Piercer” By sending absorbed kinetic energy to his fingers, he is able to do a move similar to All Might's Delaware Smash, with the only difference is that this is far more precise and is meant to cause large damage from a farther distance. (this produces similar results to that of a magnum at its weakest and a high caliber rifle at its strongest). “Kinetic Blast” By sending absorbed kinetic energy to his palm he is able to send out a blast of kinetic energy. (this is strong enough to break concrete at its weakest, and able to dent steel at its strongest). “Kinetic Shockwave” By sending absorbed kinetic energy to his hands or feet, he can either clap his hands to make a wider version of his Kinetic Blast, or stomp his foot to the ground to make a small tremor or a small earthquake. (strength varies depending on how much kinetic energy he absorbed). “Kinetic Bomb Blast” By sending all the kinetic energy he has absorbed to the center of himself, he turns himself into a living kinetic bomb. (this technique is somewhat dangerous for him to use because it uses all the absorbed kinetic energy in one huge blast and causes him to go unconscious for about 5 minutes). Strengths He is, for the most part, immune to physical attacks. The absorption of kinetic energy happens whenever kinetic energy is applied to his body, meaning even just a a friendly pat on the back can make him at least a little stronger. Weaknesses He can't absorb much, if any, kinetic energy from non-physical attacks. He has trouble absorbing the kinetic energy from attacks that hit a small surface area. He does sort of have a limit to how much kinetic energy he can absorb, but he can absorb more than this limit allows him to, but absorbing more kinetic energy than his body can handle causes his quirk to start discharging kinetic energy in random directions on its own. His power, speed, and how fast he heals is dependent on how much kinetic energy he has absorbed. Because of the incident, he believes that he is much weaker than what he actually is, despite what others think. Equipment He has a special piston system built in the back of his hero costume to absorb kinetic energy whenever he needs to, making it easier to deal with villains with non-physical quirks. Stats Trivia His hero name Physic is derived from two words, physical and physics. When he was 5, he was at home with his mom and dad, two well known pro heroes, having a great family night together and watching a movie when two villain broke into their home, held him hostage, and killed his parents while making him watch. When the villains were done, they cut his face, and said, "Find us when your a bit older and we'll let you join you mommy and daddy. For now, fester your desire to take your revenge." He blames himself for his parents death, that he was to weak to do anything, and ever since that incident he has been training himself to make the two villains who ruined his life, and many other peoples lives, pay for their crimes.Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students